Ice to See You
Ice to See You is the 15th episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot George was at Awesome Betterhero's house. He poured himself some lemonade, popped some ice in, inserted a straw, and started drinking. Awesome Betterhero walked in. "This lemonade is warm," said George. "Put some ice in it," replied AB. "I did. It's still warm." "Use your freeze ray." George shot a weak freeze ray from his finger at the lemonade, then drank it. "Nothing. Something must be wrong with this ice." "I just froze it yesterday." George walked to the freezer and opened it. Everything inside was melting. "What?!" exclaimed George. AB looked in the freezer. "Oh great. Now what?" said George. "Let's go get some fresh ice from the North Pole!" "Yeah!" AB walked into the family room. Mikayla, Kayla, Anthony, and Luigi were watching TV. "Hey guys, come o-" started AB. "Shhhh! Fail #6 is on," said Mikayla. On the TV, a guy was rollerskating with a pole vault. "3, 2, 1!" said the guy. He was about to pole vault, but the pole hit a wall, then the guy skated into it. "Oooh!" he said. "FAIL!" a voice said. "We're going to the North Pole to get ice," said AB. "We're coming!" said Anthony. "Right after Fail #28." A woman and her son was grocery shopping. The boy was knocking things off the shelf and into the cart. He knocked a box of something onto his mom's foot. "AAAH!" she screamed. She yanked her foot up, causing the box to fly into the air. It fell on her and ricocheted, hitting the son. They both got knocked out as the box fell into the cart. Mikayla, Kayla, Luigi, and Anthony started laughing. Kayla turned the TV on, and the 6 went to the garage. Mapapagreda was there. "Hey," he said. They all got in the ship, and took off. Theme song! They landed in the North Pole. Then, they all got out and everyone was wearing cold gear (except Mapapagreda, who can't feel the cold). Luigi was wearing a Penguin Suit. "Alright guys, let's get some ice!" said AB. AB put his hand in a crack in the ice, and pulled up a large circle of ice. He threw it into a large bowl. George shot a laser in a circle in the ice, then pulled up the ice and threw it in. Kayla ran into a circle, drilling through the ice and creating a chunk. She threw the chunk of ice into the bowl. Mikayla made her fists big, then punched the ground, creating lots of ice cubes. She threw them into the bowl. Everyone else got some ice. "Hey guys, I bet there's even colder ice in that hill!" said Mapapagreda, pointing to a hill of ice. They went over there. George started shooting a laser at it, then Kayla ran through it. She pushed out a large chunk of ice. Kayla jumped onto the hill, then spun around really fast, acting like a drill and pushing even more ice out. George lasered a chunk of the hill off, and Mikayla punched it with a big fist, getting some more ice. She picked up all the ice they got with big hands, and stretched it into the bowl. "Okay, that should be enough," said AB. They started walking back. The hill then mysteriously melted, creating lots of water. They all slipped on the water, and crashed into the bowl, which dumped all the ice out. "That-a was weird le," said Luigi. They started putting the ice back into the bowl. A Pyronite then walked over to the guys and started melting the ground. "Hey, it's a Pyronite!" observed George. "What are you doing?" AB asked. "I'm melting all the ice. It insults me," said the Pyronite. "You can't do that," said Mapapagreda. "Just try and stop me!" the Pyronite said. "Water Hazard will!" said AB. AB slapped the UST, and became Lodestar. "What?! I said Water Hazard, not Lodestar! Oh, this will have to do." The Pyronite shot a fireball at AB. When the fire was almost to AB, it disappeared. "What?!? How?" asked the Pyronite. "This is the North Pole! It boosts my powers," AB informed. "Il'eltxniugsihhmi," said Kayla. Kayla bent down and layed her hands on the ground. She shuffled them back and forth really quickly, which created heat. The ice she was touching began to melt. Meanwhile, Mikayla stretched her arm to punch the Pyronite, but he jumped out of the way and shot a fire stream, which knocked her down. George shot some lasers, but the Pyronite shot lots of fire, which dissolved the lasers and knocked George down. "Aaaah!" he yelled. AB shot a magnetic wave, which hit the Pyronite. He then shot more, which knocked him down. Mapapagreda got attracted to AB and stuck there. "Sorry," AB apologized, peeling Mapapagreda off and setting him down. Kayla stepped into the pool she created by melting the ice. She then spun around, creating a vortex that sucked up all the water. She jumped up onto the ice, then ran towards the Pyronite. When the water touched the Pyronite, he got extinguished. "Sorry, Hothead. You just need more self-eSTEAM," said Awesome Betterhero. He detransformed. George and Kayla got up, then Mapapagreda and Anthony carried him to the ship. Luigi and George carried the bowl inside. The door to the ship closed, and they blasted off, flying away from the North Pole. Mapapagreda held the Pyronite to the wall, then AB snapped some metal cuffs around his limbs, attaching him to the wall. Mikayla put the ice inside a small freezer room of the ship. "What's your name?" asked Mapapagreda. "Wildur," said the Pyronite, after coughing twice. There was a timeskip to where the ship had almost left the North Pole. Wildur was completely dry, so he ignited himself. He groaned heavily, then ripped the cuffs from the wall. "I MUST MELT THE ICE!" he yelled. Commercial break. Wildur shot several fireballs, igniting several parts of the room. "Water Hazard!" said Awesome Betterhero right before he slapped the Ultra Supreme Trix. He became Wildvine. "Oh, that's just great," AB said. He threw seed bombs at Wildur while Kayla ran circles around the fires, extinguishing them. The scream knocked Wildur back. He looked out the window and saw that they were flying over the ocean. "Noo!" said Wildur. He shot fire at the door, forcing it open, then tried to jump out, but AB stretched and grabbed him, pulled him back in, and closed the door. Wildur ignited AB's arm, withering it. He then shot a giant orb of fire at AB, withering even more. AB stretched his leg and whipped Wildur into the corner. George shot a freeze ray, but Wildur dissolved it by shooting a stream of fire. Wildur propelled himself forward by shooting flames behind him. In the process, he started more fires, which Kayla quickly extinguished, and withered all of AB. AB detransformed. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled. Wildur kicked open the door and jumped out. Mapapagreda quickly landed the ship on a floating chunk of ice, and they all got out. Wildur was on another large chunk of ice, jumping to the North Pole. There were smaller chunks in between the team and Wildur. Kayla dashed across the small ice chunks and got to Wildur. She pushed him down, but he got back up before he fell into the water. Wildur shot a large fireball, but Kayla dashed to the side as the others were running to them. "Can't you guys just get out of my way?" Wildur said, propelling himself to the North Pole using fire. Kayla ran across the water and to the North Pole. Mikayla stretched to the North Pole, and everyone else ran across her like a bridge. Mikayla pulled the rest of her body over. "If the ice offends you, we can just take you to somewhere else without ice," suggested Anthony. "No! I'll always be insulted until this place is completely gone!" "Neptuchon!" Anthony flew up and shot a laser at Wildur, who propelled up and dodged it, then fell back down. Awesome Betterhero transformed. "Water Haz-" started AB, who was Rollerboaster. He became a rollercoaster and rode to Wildur, crashing into him. Wildur slid backwards on the ice, then jumped forward and threw three fireballs at AB's face. "Ah!" he yelled. Mapapagreda shot an eye laser, but Wildur created a wall of fire to counter it. The laser went through the wall and knocked Wildur to the ground, extinguishing the fire. Luigi threw an ice ball, which Wildur quickly melted. He then threw a Bob-omb, which launched Wildur into the air. AB rode forwards, then became humanoid again. When Wildur fell down, AB punched him, sending him forwards. AB then shot several finger darts, but Wildur blasted a wave of fire forward, melting the darts. The ice under and around Wildur started melting. Wildur shot lots of lava around him, accelerating the process. "Oh no!" said Mikayla. It became like a sea in about ten seconds. The gang got separated, since they were all on drifting chunks of ice. Kayla ran across the water to Mikayla's chunk, then Wildur went inferno, which made everyone faint. Later..... Awesome Betterhero was lying down on a chunk of ice. About half of all the other ice had melted. "Woah. Wildur must've messed this place up so bad. Well, I better find the others." He hopped to another chunk of ice. He hopped for a while, but eventually slipped and fell down. "Ow." Meanwhile, Mapapagreda was on another chunk. "I underestimated Wildur's ability to melt the North Pole. I guess he was capable of doing it." Anthony was shown on another chunk. A whale swam over to him. "A whale? Go away, whale. Shoo." The whale ate him. "If there's one think I know about a whale, it's how to make him blow." The outside of the whale was seen. He squirted water from his whole, launching Anthony faraway. He landed on the ice that Luigi was on. "Hey there," said Anthony. George was shown on another chunk. "Whoa. Wildur's creating a new ocean! It should be called the Crazy Ocean, named after him." Kayla and Mikayla were on another chunk of ice. "Hey, have you ever noticed how our names are two letters away from each other? I guess it's just because AB wasn't feeling really creative when he thought of them," said Mikayla. By the way, that's absolutely false true. Kayla grabbed Mikayla's arms and wrapped it around herself. "Oh, I see what you're trying to do," said Mikayla. Kayla ran across the water and searched until she found George's chunk, pulling Mikayla's arm with her. She then ran around George, wrapping him up. "Hey, is that Mikayla's arm?" asked George. Kayla nodded. George shot two lasers at it. "AAAAAAHH!" screamed Mikayla from her chunk. Kayla searched until she found Anthony and Luigi's chunk. She wrapped them up, then ran to Mapapagreda's chunk, and then Awesome Betterhero's. She wrapped them both up, then tugged on Mikayla's arm. Mikayla pulled them all back. "Tehtoehwrya!" said Kayla in frustation. "Umm, I think she wanted you to stretch the other way," said George. Mikayla jumped onto Anthony's back, and Kayla ran them all to what was left of the North Pole. Mikayla untied everyone. "Umm, guys? Is there supposed to be a giant fire in the North Pole?" said George. They all looked and saw a giant fire. "Water Hazard will help me put this out lickety-split!" said AB. "Umm, PLEASE don't say lickety-split again," said Mikayla. AB transformed and became Feedback. "Water Hazard!" he said, transforming and becoming Nanomech. "Water Hazard!" He was Rath. "Lemme tell ya somethin', Ultra Supreme Trix. GIVE RATH WATER HAZARD!" Rath slammed his claws into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that put out the fire. They ran forwards and saw several more fires all around. There was a large chunk of ice that was bordered with several flames. "I-a bet-a Wildur's in le that flame circle le!" said Luigi. AB threw everyone into the flame circle, then jumped in. Wildur came out of a flame. "I see you've come. But I won't let you stop me from melting the North Pole!" AB ran to Wildur and tried to punch him, but Wildur ducked. He then uppercutted AB, and shot fire at him, knocking him through the flames and out of the circle. Mikayla stretched and tried to punch Wildur, but Wildur shot a fireball, knocking her and George backwards and out of the circle. Wildur threw some flames at Kayla, but she ran and dodged them. Wildur threw more flames, but Kayla ran and dodged all of them. She then ran in a circle, but Wildur made flames emerge everywhere in the circle she was running in. Kayla fell sideways into the water. "Ya!" George said, shooting a laser. Wildur simply dissolved the laser with some flames. "Pathetic," he commented. He hurled a fireblast at George, knocking him back. Mapapagreda fired a laser at Wildur, but he blocked it with flames. He then increased his flames, shooting Mapapagreda back. "Neptuchon!" yelled Anthony. Anthony flew up and shot a laser down at Wildur. Wildur shot a continuous stream of burning flames down, propelling him upwards. Anthony shot lasers from his hands at Wildur, but Wildur countered it with flames. "Hey, you know, that would work better if you used both your hands," said Anthony. Wildur shot more fire down, launching him forward through the air. He flipped over Anthony and hurled a large inferno ball at Anthony, shooting him to AB. The ice in the middle of the flame circle started turning to mush, as well as all the other ice. Wildur propelled himself over the ice circle and to Anthony and Awesome Betterhero. AB got up and jumped to Wildur, but Wildur threw a fireball at him, knocking him back down. AB jumped back up to him and hit him with a claw. He jumped back up again, but Wildur propelled himself away from him for a long time. AB landed, and ran with Wildur. "Hey Wildur! Y'might wanna watch out for that hill!" exclaimed AB. "Huh?" wondered Wildur, right before he crashed into a hill of ice. AB jumped to the hill and pounded Wilder through it. Wildur quickly melted it, then propelled himself upward. Anthony with energy flew towards Wildur. "You okay?" asked AB. "Yeah," replied Anthony. He shot lasers from his hands at Wildur, knocking him down. AB jumped over to him and kicked him across the ice. Anthony and AB went to him, and Anthony fired more lasers at him. "Hey dude, try using both your hands for once," said Anthony as the lasers hit him. Wildur slowly got up. "With Water Hazard, I'll finish t'job!" said AB, slapping his UST symbol. He became Big Chill. "Oh, come on!" AB shot freeze gas from his hands at Wildur. "That oughta cool you down." Wildur ignited. "Not one bit," he replied. He then shot fire in a circle on the ground around him, then rose up on a flaming cylinder of ice. He fired two massive fireballs at Anthony, knocking him down. "How does that not melt?" asked Anthony. "I made sure it was dense enough so it would last a while," answered Wildur. "THIS PLACE WILL GO UP IN FLAMES!!!!" Commercial break. AB flew up and shot all the freeze gas he could from his hands and mouth. Wildur kneeled down, and fell out of the sky. Anthony fired lasers at him, but Wildur launched a wave of fire forward, protecting him. AB breathed a cloud of freeze gas in his face. Wildur coughed, then AB flew at him, kicking him over the circle of fire. AB flew down and Anthony ran next to him. AB reverted as Anthony dropped his energy. They waited a while, then Wildur ran back to them. "Noo!" said AB. Wildur created another pillar of ice and rose up on it. AB shot a laser at him, but Wildur picked him up and threw him a long distance. "Neptuchon!" Anthony and Wildur flew up into the air and shot energy and fire at each other. The two blasts met in the middle, but they were both on par. Eventually, Mikayla ran over. "Need help?" she asked. "Does it look like it?" said Anthony. Mikayla stretched and flicked Wildur's ice pillar away. Wildur fell down, but he ran to the pillar, got back on it, and flew up again. Mikayla stretched up and wrapped herself around Wildur. Mikayla kicked Wildur repeatedly, then Anthony fired a laser. Mikayla jumped out of the way, and the laser knocked Wildur to the ground. Awesome Betterhero then ran over. "Hey, Wildur! I have something for you!" he said. He hit the UST. An epic transformation sequence happened. "WATER HAZAAAAARD! Finally! I've been waiting for this guy all episode!" AB said. AB shot a jet of water at Wildur, but it froze almost instantly. "......................Well I'm embarrassed." He picked up the frozen water and hit Wildur with it. He then threw it at him, but Wildur melted it. AB shot several water balls, which froze and hit Wildur as ice balls. Wildur blasted all the ice balls away, then fired an inferno blast. When it was close to AB, AB extinguished it with water, which then froze, taking the shape of the blast. "That's cool. Get it? Anyone? Get it?" said AB. "No? Okay." AB ran closer to Wildur, and shot water at his body, which put it out, then froze it. Wildur then blasted AB and all the ice away. AB shot more water blasts, which froze, then Wildur melted with fire blasts. AB ran back to Wildur and shot water at his head, freezing it. He then quickly froze the rest of Wildur's body. "I put Wildur on ice! Huh? Huh? How about that?" said AB. Mikayla shook her head. "Stop with the ice puns, dude," said Anthony. Later... Everyone was in the ship. Mapapagreda put Wildur, still frozen, into the freezer, then got into the pilot's seat. They flew away. When they were almost to Awesome Betterhero's house, AB was dragging Wildur to the middle of the ship. Mapapagreda stopped the ship. "Where should we dump him?" asked Mapapagreda. "The sewer!" said AB. Mikayla stretched her arm out a window and opened a manhole. Mapapagreda opened a hole in the floor, and Wildur fell into the sewer. Mikayla put the cover back, and they flew away. In the sewer, something was swimming towards Wildur. A black arm grabbed him and pulled him down. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Laser Firer *Stretchy Girl *The Girl of Speed *Mapapagreda *Venus Teen *Luigi Aliens Used *Lodestar (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Wildvine (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Rollerboaster (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Feedback (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Nanomech (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Big Chill (accidental transformation; selected alien was YO MAMA Water Hazard) *Water Hazard Villains *Wildur (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:EPICNESS Category:AA Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AWESOMENESS